Classifieds
by Mia Mae
Summary: Attention bidders it's lot 45 he's got a decent voice he's got that crooked smile. Justin Beiber and OC.


_Hey! Yeah t's me the one who rarely shows her face on here anymore I apologize. This is gonna be a twoshot at the most, unless you don't like it. :P R&R And I'll love you forever...that's not creepy._

**_Classifieds. _**

_Rose's Bennett's POV_

My name is Rose Bennett. I'm 15 years old. I have wavy blonde hair and violet eyes. I play the acoustic guitar and piano. What I did started out as a fun hobby. I enjoyed writing songs and singing. Then there was the night when I played open mike at that old coffee shop on main street. After that, things moved so fast I barely had time to breathe. It had been a year since that happened...

A talent agent had discovered me that night, and within weeks I had a record deal and was in the studio recording my first album. Once it was put out was when things really got fuzzy. My face was on billboards all over the world. And little did I know it caught the attention of a boy who I had imagined as being the last person I would have anything in common.

"Rose, can I ask a question?" My agent, Stefan asked me. My publicist, Martha sat beside him. Her eyes were staring intently at my face.

"Uhm, feel free." I pushed my oversized black glasses on my nose. I usually wore contacts, but they annoyed my eyes after awhile, so I was allowed to wear my glasses when I wasn't in public.

"How do you like preforming?"

"Oh, it's really fun." I smiled, thinking about how last week I had bounced in front of a crowd of about a thousand people with my guitar. It felt good to be cheered on by other people. I didn't get much support from my folks.

"How do you feel about going on tour?" Martha asked me, her eyes excited.

I smiled widely. "That'd be awesome! I'd love it! I've always wanted to be on tour!" I exclaimed, standing up from my seat in the roomy office. I walked back and forth excitedly.

"How would you feel about going with someone?" Stefan asked.

"I guess It'd be fine, why?"

"Well, someone has requested you toured with them."

"Who?" I asked, hoping it was someone my age who I could make friends with.

"Justin Beiber."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Justin Beiber?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Martha said, concerned.

"Well, no, I've just- It's just- like- well he's all R&B and I'm, like...not." I said, confused. "He requested that I toured with him?"

"Well, more or less. I'm pretty sure his publicist talked him into it more than he really decided it. It's showbiz, doll. That's how it works. Both of you guys are the most popular musicians right now. A tour together could be some major money."

I shrugged. "I guess."

"So, what do you say?"

Justin Beiber. I'd never thought about him besides the fact that we were both pretty popular musicians. He was cute, but I prefered the skinny-jean wearing rockstars. Not the guys who wore oversize baseball caps and hoodies. Other than that I guess he seemed like a nice guy. Pretty cliche, though.

I'll do it for them. It won't be too bad. Plus, being on tour seemed fun. "Yeah. I'll do it." I agreed.

Justin's POV.

"So your going to be meeting Rose Bennett soon. Her flight just arrived at O'Hare about 20 minutes ago, she should be arriving soon."

"Okay." I was nervous. It wasn't nessecarily my idea to tour with Rose, I mentioned one time that I liked her music, but that was it. So now I was touring with her. It was a year-long world tour, and I hadn't even spoken one word to her yet. She seemed very intimidating. She was pretty, and confident, and just knew what she was doing. I really hoped we could get along.

"Oh, I just got a call that she's here." A tour director had just walked in. "Right this way Justin."

I followed him without a word. We got to a dressing room with a bodyguard outside it. He knocked on the door. "Rose, someone's here to see you."

"Let them in." I heard a dainty, quiet voice. The tour guy opened the door and walked in.

_"It was a plane ride from LAX to O'hare, and what happened next was a series of unfortunate events...please stay tuned for what happened next-" _

She was singing in a saprano, and her voice was angelic. She sounded no different than her album. Her back was turned to us.

"Miss Bennett?"

She turned around quickly, her pale pink vintage dress moving with her. She turned around and looked right at me, and her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, uhm, hi...there." She looked down at her bare feet. A pair of worn black converse and neon socks were close beside them.

Rose looked alot different in person. First of all, she was wearing oversized black glasses, making her petite face look even smaller. Her eyes were, basically purple. They were gourgeous though, I'd never seen anything like it. Her skin was pale, and flawless, and her eyes were lined in black. She was much more intimidating in person.

"Hey," I said sofly. She looked up at me from underneath her choppy blonde bangs and smiled gently.

"Nice to finally meet you." She reached out a small hand. I shook it. "Sorry you had to here me singing, that's really embarrassing."

"You'll be hearing me sing and warm up, it won't get any worse after that. Don't worry." I chuckled. She smiled, and looked me in the eyes finally.

"I'm sure it's not that horrible. I mean, you're Justin Beiber."

"And your Rose Bennett."

"Call me Rose. I don't care for the full title." She tilted her head to the side.

"Well in that case, call me Justin. I don't care for the full title either." I teased.

"Sounds good to me. So basically this tour is going to be an epic failure because I have no clue what I'm doing." She smirked and took of her gray beanie, letting her wavy hair fall loosely around her shoulders. She gestured for me to sit down.

"Oh, you'll be fine. They talk you through it, you'll be fine."

"Nope." She said simply, stretching, her hand brushing my shoulder. It sent shivers down my spine. I spotted an acoustic guitar case.

"Look what I found!" I exclaimed and picked it up of the ground.

"I never lost it, doll." She yawned.

"Can you play for me?"

"Can you play for _me_?" She asked.

"What?" I crinkled my nose.

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Your funny."

She pursed her lips and sighed. "Well, I won't play any of my songs but I'll play the song I can't stop listening to for the strangest reason. It's called 'Into Your Arms' by The Maine. Just the chorus though and then I wanna see that pretty little face of yours singing, too."

"Sound like a deal."

"Alrighty then." She took out the guitar and positioned it onto her lap. After plucking a few strings and playing a bit of an intro she sang_._

_"I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart. I need to find my way back to the start. When we were in love, oh, things were better than they are, let me back into, into your arms, into your arms."_

She finished and looked at me, her eyes sparkling. I sang one of the choruses of my songs and then we talked for awhile until soundcheck. I was actually looking forward to being on tour...


End file.
